THE SPERM DONOR
by Alexandria Hunston
Summary: What happens when Clary decides to go through with IVF in order to have a baby on her own, the sperm donor happens to be the stunningly attractive Jace Wayland. When Jace decides that he is no longer comfortable with the idea of just giving his sperm away and wants to be in his baby's life, the baby that Clary happens to be having!
1. Chapter 1

"Clary, wait just stop," Simon grabbed his best friend's arm, refusing to allow her to walk any further.

The short redhead jerked her arm from Simon's grasp, "Simon, I didn't ask for you to come."

"Seriously Fray, I can't believe you'd say that," Simon's glasses began to slowly slide down his nose, "I'm always here for you but as your best friend I have to tell you, this is your worst idea yet." Simon pushed his glasses back in place.

"Well good thing I don't want your opinion," Clary shoved Simon as she walked past him.

There she was standing in front of the entrance of Bane's Fertility Clinic.

"Please just think about this," Simon was standing beside Clary with his scrawny arms crossed over his even scrawnier chest, "seriously you're about to hand over a chunk of money, I told you I'd do it for free."

Laughter escaped the petite redhead, "you've got to be joking Si, look at the two of us, our kid would be a joke," Clary shook her head causing her red curls to fall in waves around her, "nope, I've already invested too much, there's no going back, my mind is made up, besides Dr. Bane has assured me that he handpicked the donor himself, he said this guy was my perfect match."

Simon's face was clearly shocked, "that hurt's Fray that really hurts."

Clary turned to her lanky best friend, "stop pouting and come on, Dr. Bane is waiting," Clary grabbed Simon's hand pulling him with her into the large clinic.

"Dr. Bane, I don't trust him, a doctor that wears sparkles is just plain weird," Simon muttered as he reluctantly followed behind Clary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Excuse me, can you repeat that," Alec Lightwood was staring angrily as his adopted brother.

"Alec, you need to learn to relax, you're only aging yourself when you act out like this," the devilishly handsome man smirked.

"Dammit Jace, just answer the question," Alec roared, his face red with anger.

"What did Jace do now," asked a beautiful brunette coming to stand in the doorway.

Jace waved his hand in the air dismissively, "Alec's just overreacting like he always does."

Jace's comment caused the brunette to giggle.

Alec's eyes shot toward the girl, "Oh you think this is funny do you Iz, just wait until you find out what he's done."

Isabelle giggling stopped immediately, "Jace, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Jace yawned as he stood up, stretching his arms out above his head, "It's nothing, I sold my sperm and some chick purchased it, see no big deal."

Isabelle's deep brown eyes doubled in size, "Can I just say what the hell!"

Alec smiled, nodding, "told you."

"Shut up Alec," Isabelle stalked toward Jace slapping him in his chest, "what the hell were you thinking, selling your sperm like that, do you have any clue what this means!"

"Back off Izzy," Jace shoved Isabelle's hands away, "it simply means I made some extra cash by jacking off in a cup, now go away both of you."

Isabelle planted herself defiantly in front of him, "Jace Wayland how can you be so stupid, you're going to become a father to a child you'll never meet."

The color from Jace's face drained, "what did you just say," his voice was barely a whisper.

Isabelle's face softened, "you're making a baby with a woman you've never met, she will carry your child for nine months, give birth to your child and raise your child without you getting the chance to see any of it."

Jace's body stiffened, "Fuck, why didn't you tell me that in the first place, Alec?"

Alec rolled his eyes, "what do you think I've been doing for the past thirty minute's you ass."

Jace began pacing the floor, "what am I going to do, shit, shit, shit."

"How about calling the clinic, tell them you've changed your mind," Alec replied smugly.

Jace stopped pacing, staring back at Alec, "you know this attitude of yours isn't helping."

Alec let out a frustrated growl, "yeah, my attitude, whatever."

"That's enough form both of you," Isabelle had her phone in her hand, "now Jace tell me the clinic's name."

"Bane's Fertility Clinic."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"How are you feeling Ms. Fray," Dr. Bane looked down at Clary with a questioning expression.

Clary couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable when hearing Dr. Bane call her by her last name, "please don't do that, don't call me Ms. Fray."

Dr. Bane chuckled, "okay then, Clary how are you feeling?"

"Good, a bit tired but good," Clary's hand automatically moved to her very flat stomach, "when will we know if it took?"

"I will have the front desk schedule you a follow up appointment in two weeks, that's when we will find out if you are pregnant or not," Dr. Bane helped Clary up, placing his hand on her lower back to help her step down from the table.

"Two weeks huh," Clary's voice sounded disappointed.

"Okay I will check your blood levels at the end of next week," Dr. Bane's yellow green eyes sparkled in amusement, "now let's get you home and remember no painting, you can draw while laying down or sitting but I will not allow you standing for hours."

"I've already got it covered, Simon's coming over and we're having a movie marathon all weekend long, would you like to join us Dr. Bane, "Clary asked, turning to look at Dr. Bane.

"As tempting as your offer is, I think I'll have to pass, beside your friend Sherman might not enjoy the extra company," Dr. Bane's voice was full of mischief.

"Dr. Bane, his name is Simon, not Sherman," Clary hissed, a small smile still planted on her face.

Dr. Bane nodded, holding the waiting room door open for Clary.

Just before he shut the door Dr. Bane called out to Clary, "oh and Clary," he waited watching for Clary to turn, when she did he continued, "Call me Magnus from now on."

Clary smiled from ear to ear, "Thank you again Magnus."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is it," Jace sighed in relief, he was standing in front of Bane's Fertility Clinic.

"This place is gorgeous, most doctor's facilities are stuffy but this one's very chic look," Isabelle's eyes took in the office décor as the three of them walked into the clinic.

"Yeah, whatever we didn't come her to window shop Iz, in case you've forgotten my tadpole are in there and there about to be unleashed to some strange woman," Jace's voice was on the verge of yelling.

"Jace, people are beginning to stare," Alec nudged his brother in his ribcage.

"Fine, what am I supposed to do now," Jace whined.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Isabelle strolled up to the counter, "excuse me."

"Yes, may I help you," a tall blonde walked up to the counter, her nametag read Kaelie.

"Oh yes thankyou Kaelie, see my brother Jace would like to cancel his sperm donation," Isabelle waited for Kaelie to respond.

Kaelie began typing away at her computer, "Jace, what was the last name again?"

"Wayland," Isabelle answered.

"Um, if you will excuse me for just a moment," Kaelie's voice seemed a little shaky as she walked away from the front desk.

A few moment later the waiting room door opened, revealing a tall dark man dressed in a physician lab coat, "Hello there I am Dr. Bane, please come with me."

Alec, Jace and Isabell silently followed Dr. Bane to the back, stepping into a small white room.

"Now Mr. Wayland I presume," Dr. Bane was looking directly at Jace as he spoke.

"How'd you know it was me," Jace asked.

Dr. Bane simply shrugged his shoulders, "your profile has all of your information Mr. Wayland and now how may I help you today."

Jace felt his body stiffen as he spoke, "the thing is I've decided that I don't want my sperm to be used."

The three watched Dr. Bane closely waiting for his reply, "I am sorry Mr. Wayland but your sperm has already been used."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I hope you like this new story….

As always I own nothing but the plot!

Sending my love to all the faithful readers!

Please read and review, I love to read your thoughts!

To all of my _**Dying Young**_ fans, I am so very sorry that I did not post the next chapter. I am literally stuck on a critical part – it's about Tessa's past and it has to be in this chapter. It's almost finished, I promise but it will not be posted until sometime over the weekend.

Please check out my other stories _**The Stand, Finding Clary, Talk Dirty to Me, For the Love of the Game, The Hall of Shame**_ and _ **The Story of Us!**_


	2. Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean my sperm's been used," Jace's voice cracked as he responded to Dr. Bane.

Dr. Bane walked directly in front of Jace, "Mr. Wayland this is a fertility clinic, when you decided to become a sperm donor what exactly did you think would happen with your sperm."

Jace ran his hand through his messy blonde curls, "shit, I don't know, Will said it'd be fun, how was I supposed to know some girl would want to use my sperm."

Dr. Bane turned away from Jace, his cat eyes flashing over to Alec, "don't flatter yourself Mr. Wayland, most women come to my clinic in hopes to have a baby with their significant other or she has decided to have a baby on her own without having a man in the picture, besides I was the one that chose your sperm."

"Why can't you just call this woman, tell her I want my sperm back," Jace was staring at Dr. Bane's back.

Dr. Bane placed his hand on the door, "Mr. Wayland, you act as if I can somehow retrieve your sperm from her, it's not something you can take back, the answer is no, absolutely not, you signed a consent and you were paid for your services."

Jace opened his mouth to speak but Alec beat him to it, "Dr. Bane, hi I'm Alec Lightwood, Jace's adopted brother," Alec stepped forward extending his hand out to Dr. Bane.

Dr. Bane removed his hand from the door in order to shake Alec's hand, "I apologize for my brother, he can be quite rude sometimes, what we are trying to find out is there anything Jace can do at this point?"

Dr. Bane sighed, "The sperm we collect from our donors are sent through numerous tests as was Mr. Wayland, it was during these test I found his sperm to be a perfect candidate for one of my patients, her procedure was done this morning, I won't know if the procedure was effective for at least one week."

Jace felt sick, "you're telling me I may be a father?"

Isabelle placed her hand on Jace's shoulder, "Jace why don't you sit down, you don't look so good."

Jace sat down in a black leather chair, "Dr. Bane."

Dr. Bane studied Jace before speaking, "No, you're not going to be a father Mr. Wayland," Dr. Bane's voice held no emotion as he continued speaking, "even if my patient comes back and the IVF proves to be a success, you're nothing more than the sperm donor, now if you three will please excuse me I have patients to see."

Dr. Bane left, shutting the door behind him.

"Jace," Isabelle kneeled down in front of him, placing a hand on his knee, "maybe it didn't work," her voice did not sound reassuring, "I'm sure it didn't."

Alec walked over to his two siblings, laying his arm across the chair, "yeah, I'm sure Izzy's right, this IVF thing probably didn't work, I bet she has to come back and try a different sperm."

Jace rolled his eyes, "when have you known me to fail at anything, my sperm will work."

Isabelle stood up, "fine be an ass, I was just trying to help."

"I know Iz, I know," Jace covered his face with his hands.

"We will figure something out but right now we need to get out of here," Alec was already walking to the door.

"Oh by the angel, I've got it," Isabelle squealed jumping up and down like a giddy school girl.

Jace rubbed his hands down his face, "got what?"

"I know how to help you out," Isabelle was beaming, clearly proud of her idea.

"Ok-ay and," Jace sounding tired.

"Could you be a bigger ass," Isabelle moved her hands down to her hips.

"Izzy," Alec hissed, he didn't understand why they couldn't discuss this at home.

"Do you want to know my plan or not," Isabelle was ignoring Alec completely.

Jace stood from the chair, "Yes, Izzy I am dying to know you're plan."

Isabelle flipped her middle finger at Jace, "Whatever, now try to keep up, I say we find out the girl's name that received your sperm and check her out."

"Izzy, Jace, we can discuss this at home," Alec hissed, his hand grasping the door knob as he watched his siblings bicker.

Jace held his hand up to Alec, "okay Iz, let's just say I'm interested in your plan, how are we supposed to get the name?"

Isabelle grinned from ear to ear, "that's easy, you flirt with that receptionist Kaelie, Alec keeps a look out and I go and check out the patient list for this morning."

Alec was horrified, "have you two lost your minds, no not happening, we can't do that, absolutely not."

"Alec, live a little, it'll be fun," Jace winked at Alec.

"Yeah, it was your fun that got us in this mess in the first place," Alec mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, everyone knows what to do right," Isabelle's eyes darted between Alec and Jace, the two boys nodded, "great let's go."

Alec opened the door looking both ways to see if anyone was coming, "we're good," Isabelle and Jace both came out of the room, Jace headed to the reception desk with Isabelle following closely behind, Alec stayed in the hall keeping an eye out for anyone approaching.

Jace strolled up to the reception desk, making sure that he was wearing his most dazzling smile. The young receptionist spotted him immediately making sure to stick her breast out as he approached. Oh yeah this was going to be easy, Jace winked at her, "Hello there, I'm sorry you haven't met me yet, I'm Jace and you are?"

The girl giggled and giggled and giggled some more, "Kaelie, that's my name I mean."

Jace wanted to tell her that she her voice was nasally and annoying, "well Kaelie, you have beautiful blue eyes."

There she went with the giggling again; Jace bit the inside of cheek hard, he didn't know if he could keep this up, that's when he noticed Izzy sneaking behind the reception desk.

Kaelie was still giggling, Jace knew he had to keep her distracted for Izzy, "Kaelie, I wanted to ask you a question but you know what never mind."

The girl stopped giggling immediately, "No, please ask me, you can ask me anything Jace," She batted her long fake eyelashes at him trying to look sexy; yeah it wasn't working for her.

Jace sighed dramatically, turning his eyes toward the ground, "I'll look stupid, no it would be better for me to just walk away."

Kaelie leaned over, "you could never look stupid Jace, please tell me, pretty please."

Jace looked up, his golden eyes staring into hers, leaning over to be closer to her, "I wanted to ask you if you had a boyfriend but clearly anyone that looks like you would never be single."

Kaelie jumped up from her seat, "I'm single, I don't have anyone important in my life," Jace plastered a fake smile on his face, of course you don't, no guy in his right mind would date you.

"Really, I find that hard to believe," where the hell is Izzy, Jace's eyes flashed past Kaelie looking for Isabelle.

"No, I 'm very particular about my men," Kaelie's voice was getting more annoying by the minute.

Jace swallowed hard, trying his best to come up with something to lie about, "as you should be, a girl like you deserves a special guy."

"Do you think you could be that special guy, Jace," Kaelie whispered.

Oh no, Izzy can just rot back there, this was her plan to begin with, "Um, well, I," Jace was saved by Isabelle calling him.

"Jace, Jace, oh there you are, we've been looking all over for you, we've got to go, now," Jace nodded.

"Talk to you later Kaelie," Jace turned leaving as fast as he could, trying his best to ignore the nasally voice calling his name from the reception desk.

The three of them did not speak until they were safely out of the Bane Fertility Clinic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once outside Isabelle held her hand up high in the air, "I did it, told you it'd work."

Jace threw his arms around Isabelle's waist, lifting her in the air, spinning her around, "Izzy, you're the best."

"Damn straight, now put me down, I'm getting dizzy," Isabelle was laughing as she slapped Jace's shoulders.

"Guys, stop it, people are staring," Alec was glaring at Isabelle and Jace.

"Okay Alec, let's get home, first tell me her name Iz," Jace set Isabelle down on the ground.

Isabelle's face was clearly amused as she spoke, "The name of the patient that received Jace Wayland's sperm is Clarissa Adele Fray."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New Chapter – please read and review – you know I love to read each and every one of them.

Thanks for reading.

I do not own the characters, just the plot!


	3. Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Si, how long can it possibly take to pick out a movie," Clary whined from her place on the couch as she watched her best friend searching through her stack of DVDs.

"Fray, I'm not just picking out a movie, I'm picking out the perfect movie," Simon retorted, his eyes never leaving the stack of DVDs.

"UGH, you're driving me crazy here," Clary growled in frustration, taking the pillow from behind her head and placing it over her face.

"Geez, just cause you're pregnant doesn't mean you have to sound like a beast," Simon grumbled, standing up with two DVDs in his hand.

Clary lifted the pillow off her face, "Si, you've totally lost your mind, even if the IVF took, my hormones are still the same right now."

"Pft, whatever," Simon mumbled quietly headed toward the kitchen.

"Simon Lewis get your butt back in here right now," Clary had had it, Simon had been acting funny all day and she was sick of it, she was about to get to the bottom of his strangeness, well his abnormal strangeness.

When Simon ignored her calls to him Clary picked up her cell phone holding it high up in the air, "okay Si, you've pushed me to my limit," Clary put her phone on speaker dialing the number she needed, "you hear that Si, I'm calling you're favorite comic book store, wait til I tell them all about your superhero undies collection," Clary could hear Simon's feet running toward her on the hardwood floor.

Clary hid the phone up under her bottom, knowing Simon would never dare to search there, "give it Fray," Simon's hands were flying around as he searched for her phone.

"Nope, not til you tell me what's wrong, you've acted like a Willy Wonka Weirdo all day and I'm sick of it," Clary was giving Simon her very best I'm pissed at you glare.

"Willy Wonka Weirdo, that's a new one," Simon shook his head causing his glasses to fall to the end of his nose.

"Seriously Si, tell me what's wrong," Clary didn't like to fight with Simon; he was the only family she had left.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Simon sighed, "I just don't get why my sperm wasn't good enough for you."

Clary stood from the couch, her green eyes wide with shock, "Simon Lewis how could you say a thing like that, for all I know the sperm donor could look like the Joker or Red Skull for that matter."

Simon fell back on the couch, holding his hands up in the air, "I was being serious Clary."

Clary sat down beside Simon on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chin, "I was too Si, it was never about whether your sperm was good enough, if that were the case, I would've chosen your sperm without thinking twice."

Simon looked over at his best friend, his brown eyes searching her green, "then why?"

Clary sighed, wrapping her tiny arms around her legs, "Si you're the closest thing I have to a family, I don't want to lose you," Clary frowned as she placed her chin on her knees.

Simon shook his head, "that makes no sense, how would me being the biological father of your baby cause you to lose me, if anything it'd bring us closer."

Clary raised her head slightly, "you're wrong Simon, you may not believe it now but one day you're going to meet the one, the girl that will have you wrapped around her little finger, she will be the center of your universe, you'll do anything, be anything to make her happy," Clary leaned her face closer to Simon as she continued, "and I hate to break to you but most girls don't want their boyfriends to have a child with the guys best friend."

Simon looked appalled, "you think I'd drop our kid, you, for some random girl."

Clary smiled, placing a hand on Simon's shoulder, "not just some random girl Simon but the one you will end up marrying."

"So that's it then, you wouldn't use my sperm because of the future Mrs. Lewis, the one I haven't even met yet," Simon was trying his best to still look mad but he was failing miserably.

"Yep," Clary removed her hand from Simon's shoulder, placing it back around her leg.

Simon raised both his arms up in the air as if he were stretching, " glad to know that it wasn't because my sperm wasn't manly enough for you," Simon patted Clary's knee as he stood from the couch, looking back down at her after he was standing, "I hope you know that I'd never drop you for anyone, me and you, we're a package deal," Simon smirked, "if a girl wants a piece of my hotness, she'll have to want you too Fray, not like she'll want me of course but you know what I mean."

Clary held her hand up as she laughed, "Stop, just stop while, never mind just stop."

Simon gave Clary a toothy grin, "nice talk Fray, let's do it again sometime soon."

Clary smiled, "I love you Si."

"Love you too Fray," Simon called back as he walked toward the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, let's see what we can find on Clarissa Adele Fray," Isabelle was pulling her laptop out; the three siblings had just arrived back to the Institute after leaving Bane's Fertility Clinic.

"What's it say about her, is she married, I bet he's ugly, no wonder she had to go to a fertility clinic," Jace was pacing around Isabelle's room as she looked at her laptop, "wait is she ugly, maybe that's why she went to a fertility clinic, she's ugly, she couldn't find a guy that wanted to have a kid with her, I mean ser-."

"SHUT UP JACE," Isabelle turned around in her chair, her brown eyes flaming with anger.

Jace stopped pacing, "what, what did I say?"

Isabelle turned to face her laptop again, "I need you to stop talking for like five minutes okay, you're driving me freaking crazy."

"Geez, Izzy, if you're on the rag all you had to do was say so," Jace fell back on Isabelle's bed, his arms placed under his head.

Isabelle shot up out of her chair, stomping over to her bed, "what did you just say to me?"

Jace closed his eyes, "I said, Izzy if you're on the rag all you had to do was say so."

Isabelle balled her right hand in a tight fist before punching Jace in his gut, "Jace Wayland you are an ass."

Jace screamed out in pain causing Alec to rush in Isabelle's room, "what, is everything okay, what happened?"

Isabelle shoved her hands on her narrow hips, "Jace happened, he said I was on my period."

Jace was balled up in a fetal position on the bed, screaming like a baby, "so of course you hit him, that was very adult of you Iz" Alec replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Oh shut up Alec," Isabelle snapped walking back to her desk, "if it wasn't for me, you two would still have no idea what to do."

Alec rolled his eyes behind his sister's back as he walked over to her bed, "you're right Izzy, please forgive us for our stupidity, now can we move on, have you pulled anything up on that Clarissa girl yet?"

"Gimme a minute," Isabelle answered as her fingers quickly moved across the keyboard on her laptop, "Alec, you must be hanging around Jace too much if you think I believed your half-assed apology for one minute, I swear you're beginning to act just like him, and no that's not a good thing."

Jace sat up, sitting next to Alec, "I'm offended by that statement Iz, it would do Alec good to act more like me."

Alec flipped Jace his middle finger, "I hate you both."

"Shhh, shut up you two," Isabelle was waving her hand behind her back trying her best to get their attention, "I've got something on Clarissa Adele Fray."

Jace and Alec both stood, moving to stand behind Isabelle, "What," they said in unison, peering over their sister's shoulder.

Isabelle's deep brown eyes were scanning the article in front of her, "holy hell, you're not going to believe this, Clarissa Adele Fray is

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another chapter of _**The Sperm Donor**_ , I hope you love it!

I will be expecting the hate reviews seeing I left you guys with a major cliff hanger – sorry.

Please update and review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update

If you have not checked out my other stories, please read them and let me know what you think

 _ **Finding Clary, Dying Young, For the Love of the Game, Talk Dirty to Me, The Stand, The Hall of Shame, The Story of Us**_

I will be deleting _**The Devil Head**_ in a couple of days – I seriously don't like how it turned out.

Thank you for reading and reviewing – love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Clary," Simon called out in a whiney voice as he stood in Clary's kitchen.

Clary giggled from her place on the couch, "what's wrong now Si?"

"There's nothing to eat in here and I'm starving," Simon was still pouting as he walked back into Clary's living room.

Clary pinched her eyebrows together, trying her best not to laugh, "there's plenty of food in there mister, maybe not what you want but if you're starving you'll find something."

Simon gasped, "I'm hurt Fray, treating my hunger pains like a big joke," Simon pointed down at Clary's stomach, "good thing my nephew will have me around, if not he'd starve."

Clary could no longer contain her laughter, "Si, you're outta your mind," Simon nodded in agreement, Clary's laughter finally died down allowing her to continue, "there is bread, peanut butter and jelly in the pantry, go make a PB and J, and since when are you going to be a uncle?"

Simon shrugged, "it's only natural for me to the kid's uncle, besides we both know you secretly wanted me too."

Clary couldn't argue with that, "Thanks Si, I mean it thank you."

Simon began to wipe fake tears from his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, talks cheap, if you really wanna thank me how about we order some Takis, you buy, I'll pick up," Simon began to wiggle his eyebrows at Clary hoping she would take the bait, "come on Fray, you know you want some good ole Takis take out."

Clary was already grinning from ear to ear, having Simon on board with the baby idea was all that she cared about, he could ask her for anything right now and she would give to him, "I buy and you pick up?"

"Yep," Simon was stretching in front of Clary pretending he was getting ready to run a marathon.

"Okay, okay, let's order Takis but on one condition Mr. Lewis," Clary was sitting up on the couch pointing an accusing finger at him, "you go to straight to Takis and you come straight back, I mean it."

"I got it," Simon rolled his eyes as he answered.

"I'm not kidding Simon, no stopping by the comic book store this time," Clary's emerald green eyes were fierce and demanding.

Simon started to slowly back away from the couch, holding his hands high up in the air, "I surrender, I swear never to stop by that evil comic book store ever again, just please Momma Fray don't shoot me with your deadly laser eyes."

"Shut up, now what do you want so I can call it in," Clary asked while giggling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabelle's deep brown eyes were scanning the article in front of her, "holy hell, you're not going to believe this, Clarissa Adele Fray is freaking famous," Isabelle squealed as she turned to stare at her two brothers.

Alec and Jace shared a look before turning to take their previous positions on Isabelle's bed.

"Sorry, Iz, she must not be that famous, I've never heard of her," Alec replied as he sat down.

"Alec's right Iz, if this Clary girl was famous, then why did she go to some clinic to get pregnant," Jace's voice was muffled by the pillow he had placed over his face.

"Why me, what did I do to deserve this kind of punishment," Isabelle held her hands up in the air before allowing them to fall back down at her sides, "she's not the kind of famous you two nimrods are talking about, do you remember learning about the Morgenstern trial in school?" Isabelle's brown eyes darted from one brother to the next, when neither Alec nor Jace spoke up, she decided that they had no clue what she was talking.

"I can't believe you two don't remember, it was all over the news, not to mention we had to hear the teachers go on and on about it at school," Isabelle was glaring at Alec and Jace, Alec just rolled his eyes, he could care less about this Clary person and how she was famous.

Jace finally sat up on the bed, "alright already, you've got my attention, would you please share your knowledge of the Morgenstern trial with us."

"Speak for yourself," Alec muttered under his breath as he tried to stand only to be pulled back down by Jace's giant hand, "jackass," Alec nudged Jace in his side as he fell back to his sitting position.

"Alec, you need to watch your language," Jace snickered.

"You know what, just get out, get out now, I was trying to help out but now I don't give a damn," Isabelle screamed as she marched over toward her bedroom door.

Jace stood up, "Iz, I'm sorry," Isabelle shot Jace a look, he held his hands up in surrender, "seriously I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, you know me, when shit happens I turn into an arrogant ass, that's just the way it is."

Isabelle closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them, "what's your excuse Alec," she peered past Jace and stared at her brother.

"What can I say Izzy, I've been hanging around Jace too much," Alec gave Isabelle a toothy grin causing her to giggle finally.

"Okay how about we make a deal, I'll share my knowledge with you two, if you buy me dinner at Takis when we're finished," Isabelle waited for the two boys to give her their answer.

"Deal," Jace answered.

"Ugh, I had plans to get online," Alec huffed, "I haven't had time to play my Xbox one in forever."

Isabelle turned back to her laptop, "Alec you sound like a girl, suck it up, your online buddies will still be there when we get back, and if not, you can always make new friends," Isabelle chimed as she began typing again on her keypad.

Alec grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Okay, this is what I know; Clarissa Adele Fray is actually Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, daughter of the very talented Artist Jocelyn Fairchild and the notorious Valentine Morgenstern, Clarissa also had a brother a Johnathan Christopher Morgenstern," Isabelle took a breath, her face turning very serious as she continued, "here's the part where she became famous, Valentine, Clarissa's father, was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, he was also a brilliant man, he worked all the time, never coming home, that left Jocelyn, Clarissa's mother, at home alone with their two children, now rumors have circulated from far and wide that Jocelyn had a steamy affair with her manager, Luke Garroway but none of that was ever confirmed."

Isabelle clapped her hands together, "Um, that's it," Alec raised an eyebrow as he looked at his sister.

"No, of course not," Isabelle's eyes widen, "I just wanted to make sure you were listening, that's all, now let's continue, so it was said that when Valentine found out about his wife's affair, he went mad, that's where the trial comes in, Valentine worked at a government laboratory, he was one of the scientist in charge of making and sending out vaccines but instead he sent out deadly pathogens, still with me guys?"

"Nope, I've got no clue what you're talking about, I was with you until you got to the part about vaccines," Jace answered honestly.

"Thank you for your honesty Jace," Isabelle smiled at Jace.

"Suck up," Alec muttered.

"For that remark, you get to pay for dinner Alec," Isabelle spouted at her brother.

"Shit, this doesn't even have anything to do with me," Alec argued.

Isabelle ignored her brother Alec's statement completely, "where were we, oh, Valentine, like I said he was a government scientist enlisted to work on vaccinations but instead of sending out vaccinations he sent out deadly pathogens, it's like instead of sending out the flu vaccination he sent out vials containing deadly strains of Avian Flu, he killed hundreds of people before the government finally stopped him but before they arrested him he killed his wife Jocelyn and his son Johnathan, Clary was found in a hidden closet in her mother's studio, Johnathan her brother seemed to be guarding it or maybe he didn't have time to get in, his body was found just outside the door, Jocelyn was found in the kitchen making breakfast of all things."

"Damn, Isabelle that's cold, you acted as if this girl was famous, no wonder she changed her name," Alec said as he stood from Isabelle's bed.

"I didn't mean it like that, I never said it wasn't terrible Alec, this girl Clary has been through hell," Isabelle's voice was no longer cheerful, it had finally sunk in that this girl they were talking about had went through something horrific, she lost everyone.

Jace was still sitting on the bed when he spoke, "so this Valentine, Clary's dad, killed hundreds of people by sending out a poison of sorts instead of the vaccination and then when the government finally traced it to him, he went off and killed his whole family before they arrested him?"

Isabelle nodded.

"Did he inject them with poison too?"

Isabelle shook her head, "no, it was worse, much worse, he sprayed them with acid, he didn't want anyone to be able to recognize them, people said he really did it because of Luke Garroway, he wanted him to suffer by not being able to see Jocelyn's face one last time."

Jace ran his hands through his messy curls, sighing "where is he, did they kill him?"

"No, not yet, he is being held at a secured location, he's on death row but you know the legal system, his lawyers have made appeals and so on," Isabelle was studying Jace as she spoke, why did he seem so stressed, "Jace are you ok?"

"What do you mean he's still on death row, didn't that happen when we were in middle school or something, why haven't they killed him already?"

"Jace," Alec placed a hand on Jace's shoulder, "come on man let's take a break go get something to eat."

"Why, Isabelle," Jace pushed Alec's hand away, his golden eyes staring at his adopted sister.

EIsabelle stood from her chair and walked slowly over to Jace, "his lawyer keep appealing, they say he was mentally ill, something about the chemicals at the governments lab, Jace what does it matter, seriously tell us what's this all about?"

Jace frowned, "I don't know, I mean, what if this Clary girl is freaking crazy like her father, does that Bane character not do background checks on his patients, some people shouldn't be allowed to have kids."

Alec and Isabelle now knew where this was coming from and they knew better than to push him any further, Isabelle spoke quietly, "hey that's why we have her information right, the three of us will make sure this girl is of sound mind," Isabelle stopped for a moment, looking back at her laptop screen before continuing, "but to be honest from what I've read about her, she's fantastic, she followed in her mother's footsteps and became an artist, she owns an art gallery, and even though she was left with a shit load of money, you'd never know it, she keeps out of the public eye, I can't seem to find any pictures of her, all I know is that she goes by Clary Fray now."

Jace took a deep breath and nodded, "okay."

Isabelle linked her arm through one of Jace's, "we're going to find her Jace, Fray is not a common name around here, besides we already know where her gallery is located, that's a start, right?"

Jace looked back at Isabelle and carefully removed her arm from his, "I'm good Iz, don't worry."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip nodding; she was trying desperately hard not to let Jace know how much it hurt that he removed his arm from hers.

Jace was walking toward Alec, he was back to his usual self, "since you're buying, I think I'll have two of everything."

"Hardy har har, just get your ass in the elevator so we can go," Alec grumbled as Jace walked by him.

Alec and Isabelle shared a knowing look as she stepped onto the elevator, but said nothing to one another.

"And we're off to Takis," Jace shouted throwing an arm around each of his adopted siblings as the elevator began its descent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Alright, now that you finally made your decision, I guess I'll be going," Simon held his hand out, palm up toward Clary, "gimme some dough woman, this man is hungry."

Clary smiled at her goofy friend as she got up from the couch, "you were the one that couldn't decide on what to get Si, we both know I only ever get my usual, a simple burger and fries," Clary walked over to her purse, pulling out some cash and handing it over to Simon, before letting go of the cash Clary warned him one more time, "remember Takis and back, no stopping in between."

Simon gave Clary his best pouty face, "it probably won't even be ready when I get there though."

"I'm not kidding Simon Lewis, Takis and back, no comic store," Clary's voice was stern, reminding Simon of his first grade teacher that he did not particularly like.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya," Simon muttered as he walked out of Clary's front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Another chapter for The Sperm Donor and guess what it pretty long.

I know it gets a bit serious in this chapter so please read and review, tell me honestly what you think.

I love to update but I need to see your reviews, they push me to work harder – I promise you that I read them several times; I love each and every one of them.

Thank you for reading and reviewing.

If you haven't checked out my other stories please do – read them and tell me what you think

 _ **Dying Young, The Story of Us, The Stand, Talk Dirty to Me, Finding Clary**_ and _**For the Love of the Game**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jace, Alec and Isabelle were sitting at their usual booth near the cash register; Isabelle always insisted that they sit at this particular booth when coming to eat at Takis, the reason was simple, she loved watching people and this booth put her in the perfect position to see all the customers walking in.

Alec and Jace were sitting across from Isabelle, their backs were to the door, unlike Isabelle, Alec and Jace could care less who happened to be coming through the door, "Since Alec's paying I say we splurge," Jace nudged Alec with his elbow.

"Nope, don't think so," Alec replied as he scanned the menu.

"Alec, I don't know why you're even looking at the menu, you always get the same thing, hamburger, fries and a strawberry shake," Jace chuckled.

"I just wanted to make sure there was nothing new on the menu," Alec snapped back as he placed the menu back down on the table.

"It's so unfair that guys can eat whatever they want and not get fat," Isabelle muttered to no one in particular.

"Hey. I resent that Izzy, I work out all the time," Alec retorted.

"Yeah whatever Alec said but if we're being honest, I'm naturally hot so it wouldn't matter if I worked out or not," Jace smirked.

"Jace Wayland, you are an," Isabelle did not finish her statement; she was interrupted by the image of a gangly boy running through the front door of Takis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabelle studied the boy closely as he ran up to the counter, besides being tall and skinny, the boy had a mess of curly brown hair and he was also wearing a pair of glasses that framed his face quite nicely.

Isabelle quickly tossed her long brown hair over her shoulder, she knew he would stare; all the men that walked through the front door of Takis and saw her sitting there stared, she was gorgeous of course they stared. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him leaning over the counter but he never glanced her way, not even once.

"Iz, you ok," Alec was waving his hand in front of his sister's face trying to get her attention.

Isabelle was troubled; did the boy really walk by their booth without noticing her?

"Alec, leave Izzy alone, she's just amazed to be in our presence," Jace was giving Isabelle a big toothy grin but she ignored it, her mind was on the boy at the cash register.

Isabelle barely noticed the waitress walking up to take their orders, "Iz, did you want anything or not," Alec's patience was wearing thin.

"Um, just get me whatever you're getting," Isabelle responded in a quiet voice, she was too engrossed with the boy to notice the strange looks Alec and Jace were giving her.

"Eric," Isabelle scooted to the end of the booth when she heard the boy speak, she was hoping to figure out more about him; mainly why he didn't seem to notice her when he came in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eric waved to Simon as he walked up to the cash register, "here's a first, why are you already here?"

Simon huffed, laying his arms across the counter as he leaned over it, "Clary said I better come straight here and straight back, no stops in between, meaning no stops at the comic book store."

Eric bent over laughing, "and you listened to her," Eric pointed his finger directly at Simon, "you got it bad man, she's like having another mother but worse."

Simon shook his head, a small smile forming on his face, "Clary's not bad Eric, she just knows me; she knows that if I go in that comic store, I could get lost for hours, literally and she's hungry, that's all."

Eric held his hands up in surrender, "Aw, Simon, you know I l-o-o-o-v-v-v-e Clary, I was just kidding."

Simon shot Eric the bird finger, "shut up, now how about doing your job and seeing if Fray's order is ready for pick up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Isabelle eyes were wide with shock, "Guys, did you hear that?"

Alec and Jace were totally oblivious to Isabelle; they were wrapped up in their own little conversation, ignoring her completely.

Isabelle leaned over the booth, "Hello, are you two going to listen to me or not?"

Alec stopped talking and looked at his sister, "No, we tried to talk to you but you were in Izzy Land, ignoring us and our waitress, so no Izzy, we don't want to talk to you."

Isabelle pressed her lips together tightly as she leaned back in the booth, crossing her arms over her chest, 'fine, does it look like I care that you don't want to hear what I have on Jace's mystery woman."

Alec sighed, he was tired of talking about Jace's sperm and this Clary girl, number one hearing about how his brother produced the sperm was enough to make Alec loose his appetite and two, this Clary girl was not someone he really wanted to get to know, "Izzy, just drop it."

"Okay, I'll drop it, it's not like there's an order for Clary Fray being prepared for pickup or anything," Isabelle snapped back.

Jace pushed Alec in the arm roughly, "What did you just say?"

Isabelle shrugged, "Nothing, you're not talking to me, remember," Isabelle's voice was dripping with venom.

Jace leaned over the booth towards Isabelle, "Iz, please, this is my sperm we're talking about here."

Alec covered his face with his hands, "Can you please stop talking about your sperm, seriously Jace, you're giving me the creeps."

Jace ignored Alec's comment, his golden eyes pleading with Isabelle.

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, her brown eyes meeting Jace's golden, "okay, I'll tell you," Isabelle popped up in her seat, leaning toward Jace in the booth, "see that guy at the cash register," Isabelle motioned with her head for Jace to look.

"Rat boy, yeah I see him, so what" Jace replied.

"He's not a rat, he's, you know what, it doesn't matter," Isabelle's voice sounded aggravated, "the point is, he told the cashier he was picking up an order for Fray."

Jace's eyes shot over toward the counter again, his eyes analyzing every part of the boy, "no wonder she wanted my sperm, he's atrocious, their kids would look like little vermin running around."

"Jace," Isabelle hissed, "that's not the point you moron, the point is, that guy is our ticket to Clary."

Jace smiled, "okay, I get it, we follow him when he leaves, he'll lead us to my sperm, dammit, I meant to say Clary."

"I'm gonna be sick," Alec groaned laying his forehead on their table.

"Quit acting like a baby Alec," Isabelle swatted the top of her brother's head before turning her attention back to Jace, "How about we talk to him now, maybe he'll slip up and tell us something."

Alec was rubbing the back of his head where Isabelle slapped him, "I'm not talking to him."

Jace chuckled, "he must not be your type, what is it, not enough sparkles?"

"Shut it Jace," Alec muttered as he slumped his body down in the booth.

Isabelle sighed, "I'll do it myself, you two just sit here and play dumb," she stood from the booth and looked back down at Alec and Jace, "silly me, you don't have to play dumb, you already are."

Jace raised one of his eyebrows, his signature smirk in place on his mouth, "You know Iz, I don't remember anyone asking you to handle this, I'm more than capable of talking to the rat."

"That's my point, right there," Isabelle placed both of her hands on the table leaning down toward Jace, "you're an ass, we can't afford that, he needs to like us, if he talks to you, he'll run, with me, I'll get all the answers we need."

Isabelle turned away from the booth, taking a deep breath before making her way over to the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"Eric, come on, I've been here for over ten minutes, Clary's not going to believe for one second that I didn't go into the comic store," Simon whined as he waited impatiently for their food order.

"Excuse me sir," a girl's voice came from behind Simon, he turned to find a tall gorgeous brunette standing right behind him.

Simon blinked, "me?"

The girl giggled extending her hand toward Simon, "Hi, I'm Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood but please call me Izzy."

Simon was stunned, "Um, I'm, yeah, Simon Lewis," he took Isabelle's hand in his own, shaking it slightly before letting it go.

Isabelle smiled, "I'm sorry to bother you but I thought I heard you talking about a comic book store."

Simon shrugged, "yeah, there's one right down the road from here."

Isabelle's smile grew, making Simon feel a little faint, "Oh that's just great, I have a little brother, Max, he's turning nine next week, he just loves comics and he would die if I bought him," Isabelle stopped talking, her deep brown eyes moving from Simon over to a booth holding two guys.

Simon watched Isabelle as she gazed at the two boys in the booth, her beautiful smile disappearing from her face, "Isabelle, I mean Izzy, is everything alright?"

Isabelle sighed, her deep brown eyes seemed sad as she continued to stare at the boys in the booth, "those two brutes are my brothers, their complete morons if you ask me but not to Max," Isabelle turned back to Simon, her eyes filled with tears, "Max's worships them, he thinks they walk on water, ya know."

Simon wanted to reach out and pull Isabelle to him but he didn't, "I'm sure your brother thinks the same about you."

Isabelle shook her head, "no, he doesn't."

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, "Izzy, I'm sure that's not true, I have an older sister, she may get on my nerves or whatever but that doesn't mean I don't love her, I'm sure Max loves you just as much as he loves your two brothers."

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, "I know Max loves me, I do, it's just, he worships Jace and Alec, they always get him the perfect gift, when it comes time for Max to open my gift, well he's never interested in whatever I get him, he runs to Jace and Alec, begging them to spend time with him, he never does that with me."

"I'm sorry Isabelle, I don't know if this will make you feel better but Max won't always idolize those two, he'll grown up, hey, he'll come to you about tons of things, like when he gets his first girlfriend, he'll want to know how girls think, what should he buy her," Simon saw a small smile forming on Isabelle's face, "I promise you, Max will need you in the future, he'll appreciate getting advice from his beautiful sister."

Isabelle's face lit up her, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief, "beautiful sister huh?"

Simon gasped shaking his head, "that's not what I meant, no wait that didn't sound right, I meant," Isabelle's hand reached out and touched his arm.

"Simon, it's okay, I get it, really," Simon nodded but his face was still red with embarrassment, "I appreciate your insight, I truly do," Isabelle's voice was sweet and kind.

"Fray, got a pick up for Fray," Eric yelled behind him.

"Eric, I'm right here," Simon retorted as he turned to face the boy who was standing behind the cash register, "you have issues man, real issues."

Eric laughed, "I just wanted to make sure you heard me, that's all."

"Yeah, uhuh, here," Simon passed Eric some money as he grabbed the bag from the counter.

"Here's your change," Eric handed Simon a receipt and some change, "see you later Simon, oh yeah, tell Clary I'm gonna be reading my poetry at Java Jones this weekend, you two should come."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Sure thing Eric, talk to you later."

Simon shook his head laughing as he turned back to Isabelle, "sorry about that, Eric can be a bit of a douchebag."

Isabelle nodded in understanding, 'I can sympathize," Isabelle shot a look toward her two brothers, "it was so nice to meet you Simon, I wish we had more time but I know you have to get back to your girlfriend."

Simon swallowed, did she just say what he thought, did Isabelle really say she would like to talk to him more, "yeah, it was great talking with you too, did you say you wanted to talk some more?"

"I'd love that," Isabelle's face was clearly excited, "you could even bring your girlfriend, was it Clary?"

Simon frowned, "my girlfriend, Clary, no, she's not my girlfriend, she's my best friend, only my friend, I don't have a girlfriend, I available, single I mean."

"Oh," Isabelle placed her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry, I always jump to conclusions," Isabelle moved to the side of Simon and stepped up to the counter, leaning over the counter she grabbed a pen and a napkin, quickly she scribbled something down on the napkin before placing the pen back and turning back to Simon, "well, Simon Lewis, here is my number," Isabelle folded the napkin up and stepped closer to Simon, "I'd love for you to call me, maybe take me to that comic book store you were talking about," Isabelle was standing so close to Simon that their bodies were touching, "maybe you could help me pick out a gift for my little brother."

Simon gulped as he felt Isabelle's hand touching his jean pocket and sliding the napkin inside it, "okay," was the only thing Simon could manage to say.

"Great, call me tonight so we can make plans to meet up, maybe tomorrow," Isabelle took a small step back, "talk to you soon Simon," Isabelle's smile was dazzling, "you better get Clary her food, and if she'd like to join us tomorrow I'd love to meet her."

Shit, Simon had totally forgotten about Clary and their food, "yeah, I better go, she'll kill me if her foods cold," Simon started to walk toward the door but then stopped, "she wouldn't really kill me, she'd just be mad that's all, I mean Clary's great, she just gets cranky when she's hungry, she's not always like," Isabelle interrupted Simon.

"Stop Simon, I get what you're trying to say, now go, don't forget to call me later so we can make plans for tomorrow," Isabelle waved as Simon nodded and walked out of Takis.

Simon was grinning from ear to ear as he made his way back to Clary's, she would never believe that the reason he was late was not because of a comic book store but because of a beautiful hot girl wanting to give him her number, nope Clary definitely wouldn't believe it, not in a million years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Well guys here's a new chapter for _**The Sperm Donor**_ , hope you enjoy it!

As always, I do not own the characters, just the crazy plot!

Please read and review, I love your reviews, they make me laugh, smile and feel all warm and fuzzy inside ;)

If you have not read my other stories please check them out and let me know what you think: _**The Stand, Finding Clary, For the Love of the Game, Talk Dirty to Me**_ and _ **The Story of Us.**_

Thank you for taking the time to read!


	6. Chapter 6

"Clary, come on, please, pretty please," Simon stood in the doorway of Clary's bedroom waiting for her to change her mind, he knew she would, she hated to hear him whine and so here he was whining and begging, she'd give in, it was just a matter of time.

Clary was in her bathroom trying to tame her curls, Simon had decided to show up at her place at seven am to beg her to come with him on some comic book date and she had refused so of course he was still there pestering her to death about going, "Go away Si, I have things to do."

Simon appeared in Clary's bathroom doorway, "Clary, you're lying, you have nothing to do, nothing."

Clary turned away from her mirror to look at Simon, "I have an Art Gallery downstairs Simon Lewis, so yes, I have things to do."

Simon fell to his knees as he held his hands in the air grasping for her, "I'm on my knees Clary, my knees, begging you to come with me, please don't abandon me in my hour of need."

Clary shook her head, "You my friend are not normal," she turned back to the mirror, taking one more look at her bright red curls before turning back to Simon, "besides this mystery girl."

"I told you, her name is Isabelle, say it with me, Is- a- be- ll-e," Clary patted Simon on his head as she moved past him into her bedroom.

"I heard you the first time Simon, her name is Isabelle, when you saw her it was as if you were standing in the presence of a goddess from Olympus, the heavens opened up shining a bright light on her beauty, she is a vision to behold," Clary could barely contain her laughter as she quoted what Simon had told her the previous night.

"Hey now," Simon barked back, standing up he marched over to Clary, "I do not appreciate the sarcasm Fray."

Clary bit her bottom lip as she tried to wipe the smile off her face, "Sorry," she replied as she walked into her closet and began thumbing through her clothes.

Simon huffed, "You are not, you don't even believe me," Simon fell back on Clary's large bed, "that hurts Clary, hurts bad."

"You'll live Si," Clary called out from her closet.

Simon cried out as if he were in pain, "if only you had the heart of a true believer then you'd see, you'd see my wounds, I may not be hurt in the physical sense but in the spiritual I'm dying, and it's all because of you, you and your venomous words."

"Gimme a minute," Clary pulled on a pair of worn out jeans that had holes at her knees, then she pulled a plain white t-shirt over her head before grabbing her favorite black converses, "has anyone ever told you that you need therapy," Clary sat down on the floor and began to put her shoes on, "what's the big deal if I go or not."

Simon gasped rather dramatically as he shot up from the bed, "How can you say that, 'what's the big deal if you go or not,' seriously Clary, you know why I want you there."

Clary finished tying her shoes before standing, "No Simon, I really don't."

Simon's face turned serious, "Me and you Fray, remember, we're a packaged deal, that includes peanut too, if he's in there yet," Simon pointed a finger down at Clary's stomach as he continued, "where you go I go, goddess or not, if you don't like Isabelle then I don't want her, you are my family Fray, you and your little peanut, we're a for life kinda thing, Isabelle, I mean Izzy, well that remains to be seen."

Clary walked over to Simon and wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her head in his chest, "you had me at peanut Si, you had me at peanut."

Simon grinned as he hugged Clary back, "What can I say Fray, you complete me."

Clary snuggled closer to Simon's chest, "your ruining the moment Lewis."

"Sorry, now does this mean you're coming," Simon looked down at Clary, a big toothy grin plastered on his face.

"UGH, fine you win, I'll go," Clary sighed in defeat, she should have known she didn't have a fighting chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Iz, you do know you're going to a comic book store, right," Alec asked as he leaned against Isabelle's doorframe, his eyes taking in his sister's outfit of choice.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Just because I'm meeting him at a comic book store doesn't mean I have to dress like you, you slouch."

Alec shook his head, "You're going to run him off, and if not him, you're definitely going to run the girl off."

Isabelle stomped over to her mirror, her eyes studying the reflection in the mirror, "My outfit is killer, what's wrong with it?"

Alec moved inside Isabelle's room, walking to stand behind his sister, "Yes, Izzy, your outfit is killer," placing his hands on his sister's shoulders he continued, "if you were going to a club not a kid friendly book store to meet up with a guy and his friend to shop for your little brother's birthday present!"

Isabelle frowned, she loved what she was wearing, she loved how the bright blue fabric clung to her curves, "but Alec this dress looks so good on me."

Alec nodded, "I know, I do but remember this is for Jace, you're doing this for him."

Isabelle looked back to the mirror one last time, "well if I can't wear this, what can I wear?"

Alec stepped back from his sister and began to pace her bedroom floor, "I think I've got it," he suddenly shouted, "I'll be right back," Alec snapped his fingers as he ran out of Isabelle's room.

"I can't believe I have to change my outfit," Isabelle whined to herself as she sat down on the end of her bed waiting for Alec to return.

"Izzy, where are you," Jace hollered from the hallway before walking into her room, "what time are we leaving?"

"Oh no you don't Jace, there is no we," Isabelle shook her head repeatedly, "I am leaving in thirty minutes, alone, that means you are to stay here," Isabelle stood from her bed and placed her hands on her narrow hips, "I mean it Jace, you are not allowed to go to the comic book store, you'll ruin our chances, I can't allow it."

Jace threw his hands up in the air, "What do you mean, 'I'll ruin our chances,'?"

Before Isabelle could answer Alec came running into the room, his hands full of what looked to be old worn out T-shirts.

Isabelle pointed at the articles of clothing in Alec's arms, "what the hell is that?"

Alec smirked, "this my dear sweet sister is part of your outfit."

Jace grinned as he walked up to Alec, "let's see what we have here," Jace picked up a shirt, "are these Max's?"

"Yep," Alec chuckled.

"Look Iz, this one has the Hulk on it, it's perfect for you," Jace teased as he threw the shirt at Isabelle.

"This is not funny Jace, I'm doing this for you, remember," Isabelle stomped over to Alec and began to pick through the pile of shirts.

Jace bit his bottom lip, "I know Iz, you're right, I'm sorry, can you ever forgive me, please, please forgive me, don't turn into that scary green monster and attack me in my sleep, please."

"That's it, Alec put the shirts down over there on the bed, then both of you, get out, I have less that twenty five minutes to downgrade my outfit and you two are not helping," Isabelle began pushing Jace out of her room with Alec following.

Isabelle slammed her door, "Dammit, what am I going to do," her deep brown eyes scanning the pile of super hero shirts that Alec had deposited on her bed, "I've got it," Isabelle clapped her hands together as she ran to her closet and began throwing things around, finally she found what she was looking for, "I may have to wear a t-shirt but I'll make it look hot," she whispered to herself as she walked to her bed.

Isabelle was fully dressed in her new outfit with fifteen minutes, she had to admit she made Max's old Superman shirt look hot, she had removed her bright blue dress and replaced it with a pair of black leggings and a bright red tank top, then she wore a pair of old black combat boots that laced up, stopping mid-calf, lastly she brought out a pair of scissors and attacked the Superman shirt, she cut out the neck, making it hang off her shoulders, she then cut the sleeves making them very short and then the last thing she did was cut the length of the shirt to where it ended just above her belly button, "Isabelle Lightwood, you've done it again," she winked at her reflection before walking to her door and opening it.

Isabelle smiled in amusement as Jace and Alec both stared openly at her new outfit, "what do you think?"

Jace smiled, "I've gotta say Iz, you did good."

Isabelle raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jace nodded, "yeah, I mean it, this guy Simon is going to nut up, you look hot."

"Thanks Jace," Isabelle was beaming; Jace rarely gave compliments to anyone.

"Jace is right, you look, you look hot Iz," Alec was frowning, "that sounds so wrong coming from us Jace."

Jace rolled his eyes, "It's not like we want to shag our sister Alec," Jace turned back to Isabelle, "You sure you got this?"

Isabelle turned to Jace and Alec before walking to the elevator, "Jace, I'm good, I promise, I will have not only Simon adoring me but this Clary Fray as well, just you watch," Isabelle gave her brother's a wink before turning away from them to head to the elevators, she could do this, she could go on this date and befriend the mysterious Clary Fray.

Isabelle stepped on the elevator, "Next stop the comic store."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Here is a brand new chapter for The Sperm Donor; I hope you love this story as much as I do!

Please read and review!

As always, I do not own the characters, just the crazy plot.


	7. Chapter 7

"Simon, I never said she wouldn't be hot, you're twisting my words," Clary pointed at Simon as her eyes continued to scan the row of comics in front of her.

Simon huffed but kept his eyes on the front door of the comic book store, ""Whatever Fray, I know you, I know your ways."

Clary spun around to face Simon with her hands placed on her hips, "and just what is that supposed to mean Lewis?"

"It means, that when you said you were sure Isabelle was nice, you really meant she's probably nice but not hot," Simon retorted, his eyes never leaving the door.

Clary shook her head and chuckled, "You're not normal, how on earth you got all that from me saying I'm sure she's nice, makes absolutely no sense, none at all."

Simon was just about to make another snarky remark when the door opened, revealing his goddess sent by Zeus himself, Isabelle Lightwood, "there she is, Clary, that's Isabelle Lightwood."

Clary's eyes moved to the door, she blinked several times before speaking, "that is Isabelle Lightwood, she's the girl you met in the diner," Clary couldn't help but sound a little shocked, she couldn't help it, this girl was something else and Clary wasn't sure that her naive best friend could handle a girl like this Isabelle.

Simon's eyes flashed to Clary, "Ha, got ya, I knew it," Simon pointed an accusing finger at Clary, "you can't lie to me Fray, I know you."

"Simon," Clary started but quickly stopped when she noticed Isabelle approaching the two of them.

Isabelle was beaming, "Simon, I'm so glad you came," Isabelle placed her hand on Simon's forearm but quickly removed it, "and this must be Clary."

Clary extended her hand toward Isabelle, "Hi, I'm Clary Fray and you must be Isabelle," Isabelle placed her hand in Clary's and shook it.

"Yes, the one and only," Isabelle released Clary's hand and turned to Simon, "thank you both for helping me, I'm so excited, I want to get Max the best birthday present ever."

Simon was mesmerized by Isabelle's presence, "Uhuh."

Clary bit her bottom lip trying to contain her laughter, she knew Simon would end up making a fool of himself but that's why she loved him, "So, Isabelle what kind of comics does your brother like?"

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed, a small frown appearing on her face, "I, I don't really know, I mean he talks about this thing called Maga, Manda or something like that all the time but he doesn't have any of whatever that is, so I'm not really sure what it is."

Clary grinned, she knew exactly what Isabelle was talking about but she wanted to give Simon his big chance to play hero and swoop in and save the day but Clary quickly noticed that her dorky best friend seemed oblivious to their entire conversation, "Si, don't you know what Isabelle's referring to?"

"Hmmm, come again with that Fray," Simon answered; Clary could tell by the way he was panting after Isabelle that he would be no help, none at all.

Isabelle giggled, noticing the way Simon was staring at her, "Oh Simon, you're too cute."

Clary watched the two, she felt relief wash over her when she saw that Isabelle seemed genuinely interested in Simon, "I have an idea, why don't you two go get a bite to eat or something, I'll handle Max's present."

Isabelle shook her head, her brown hair falling all around her, "Oh no, I couldn't let you do that."

Simon nodded, his eyes filled with worry, "Yeah Clary, let's get him some Superman comics, I'm sure he'll like them, I sure do."

Isabelle and Clary's eyes locked a knowing look passed between the two girls, they both knew exactly why Simon had said that he liked Superman, Isabelle's cheeks reddened as Clary burst into a fit of laughter, "Simon Lewis, you have never read Superman comics ever."

Clary's comment seemed to bring Simon back to reality, "I, um, I meant, I just, dammit Fray I was talking about the movies," Simon's entire face was red.

Isabelle placed her hand on Simon's shoulder gently, "We know what you meant Simon, and thank you."

Simon blinked, "for what?"

Isabelle gave Simon a dazzling smile but Clary started laughing again, "Seriously you two, go, shoo, I need peace and quiet to pick out the absolute best gift for your brother."

Isabelle seemed torn with the idea of leaving, "I don't know, I mean it's not that I don't want to but I hate leaving you to shop for my little brother Clary."

Clary waved her hand in the air dismissing Isabelle's worries, "Please, I want to, besides Simon isn't going to be much help, just look at him."

Simon sighed as he tried to straighten his glasses on his face, "Hey, I resent that statement."

Clary walked up to Simon and patted him on the chest lightly, "It's okay Si, now how about you take your Lois Lane and go."

Simon's big brown eyes darted between Clary's bright green nervously, she knew that he was silently begging her for help, sighing Clary gave in, she could never resist those big brown eyes, "You know what, this won't take long," Clary turned to Isabelle smiling, "how about we meet in say thirty minutes at Takis and get a bite to eat, that way I can go over Max's gift with you."

Isabelle's face lit up, she grabbed Clary roughly and pulled her into a hug, "Thank you, thank you," Isabelle was smiling from ear to ear as she released Clary, "you're seriously fantastic Clary, no wonder Simon adores you."

Clary took a breath as she took a small step back from Isabelle, "Aww, Si, you adore me?"

Simon shook his head, "Alright, thirty minutes Fray, then we meet at Takis," he knew that if he didn't leave like Clary instructed she would make him regret it by embarrassing him in front of Isabelle.

"Yep, sounds good to me," Clary replied as she moved further down the aisle trying to focus on the task at hand, finding Isabelle's little brother an awesome birthday gift.

Isabelle gave Clary a small wave, "Thanks again Clary."

Clary nodded as she continued to scan the shelves that were filled with comics, "No worries, see you in a few," Clary's green eyes caught a glimpse of Isabelle grabbing Simon's hand and pulling him toward the door, Clary smiled knowing that it would be a miracle if Simon lasted until the end of the date.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Clary was almost done with picking out Max's gifts when she heard a man's voice calling out Isabelle's name through the comic store, she quickly grabbed her selections and headed toward the register and toward the voice that was obnoxiously yelling Isabelle's name over and over again.

Clary placed the manga she had picked out for Max on the counter, she made sure to buy extra, that way if Simon happened to attend the young boy's birthday party he would have a gift for him too, "is that it for you," the young girl at the counter asked.

Clary nodded as her eyes roamed the store, she was looking for the owner of the irritating voice that she had heard only minutes ago.

"Isabelle Lightwood, if you don't answer me right now, I'll be forced to do something that we both know you won't like," Clary placed several bills on the top of the counter before turning around to finally meet the man that was calling for Simon's date.

"Excuse me," the words had left Clary's mouth before she had completely turned around, coming face to face with the irritating man that so rudely yelled for someone in a comic store, "Have you taken the time to consider that maybe this person you're screaming for isn't here?"

When Clary's eyes were finally able to focus on the owner of the voice, she bit the inside of her cheek, she bit down hard because there standing in front of her was the absolute hottest guy she had ever seen.

There was a playful look on the man's face as his eyes danced around her body, "Well for someone so short you have quite a mouth on you, don't you?"

Clary crossed her arms across her chest, she knew it, a guy that looked like, like that had to have something wrong with him, the guy was an ass, hot but an ass none the less, "Do you make it a habit of insulting people you don't know," Clary turned her back to the hot blonde to grab her change and receipt from the cashier.

"No, not always, just on special occasions," Clary could feel the strangers eyes on her, she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and grabbing her bag off the counter, she said a quick thank you to the cashier before turning to leave.

"Well how lucky for me that I ran into you on one of those special occasions," Clary rolled her eyes as she tried to move past the lean body that was currently blocking her way to the door.

"I'd say you're very lucky, I bet this is the highlight of your week, possibly your year," the blonde guy winked at Clary as she stared up at him.

"Move," Clary growled, she was about two seconds away from punching this guy right in the face, or stomach, or wherever her fist could reach.

"What is this, no name, no number," the boy seemed almost shocked but then he snapped his fingers in the air, "I got it, you're playing hard to get."

Clary shifted her eyes down, she was trying not to smile at the ass's remarks, "You've got quite an imagination on you," Clary took a breath before turning to look up at her tormentor, "Now if you don't mind moving, I have somewhere to be."

The blonde man frowned, "Your words would wound me," leaning down he raised one of his eyebrows, "if I didn't know otherwise, that beautiful flush on your face tells me different, it tells me, you're lying."

"Ass," Clary shoved the boy with all her might, causing him to stumble backward.

The wind hit Clary's face as soon as she stepped outside, her red hair flying up in the air around her as she made her way to Takis to meet Simon and Isabelle, Clary could not wait to tell them about her encounter with the ass, more importantly she wanted, no, she needed to know who he was and how Isabelle knew him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A new chapter for The Sperm Donor, hope you enjoy it.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I love to read them.

As always I do not own the characters, just the plot.


	8. Chapter 8

Isabelle knew she should feel guilty, she knew she should have refused to leave the comic book store with Simon but there was just something so different about this nerdy guy, he did things to her, things she had never experienced before and she had to figure out why that was, what made him different, what was it about him that made her giggle like a silly school girl.

"So, what'd you wanna do why we wait for Clary," Simon's voice was so sugary sweet, his eyes were full of innocence as he stared at her behind his bold black glasses.

"Well," Isabelle grinned mischievously, she moved closer to Simon, intertwining their arms together as she pressed her body against his, "we could go somewhere a little more private," Simon chuckled nervously, "or we could take a walk, get to know each other a little better," Isabelle's statement shocked herself, when had she ever wanted to get to know a guy better, never.

Isabelle watched in amazement at how Simon instantly relaxed at the mention of taking a walk to just talk, he really was not like the typical guy she usually dated, "That sounds good, shall we," Simon raised his free hand in the air, a goofy grin was present on his face.

Isabelle could not help but return his smile; this boy was simply precious, "Lead the way."

Simon began to walk down the sidewalk toward Takis at a very slow pace; Isabelle's arm was still around his, "Isabelle?"

"Yes," Isabelle nodded; she saw his brown eyes gazing at her with curiosity.

Simon ran his free hand through his messy brown hair, "I was, I just," He took a deep breath, "why would you want to go out with someone like me?"

Isabelle stopped walking, did he really just ask her that, "What did you say?"

"I asked you, why me, why would someone like you want to go out with someone like me," Simon had stopped also, he was standing right in front of Isabelle but he was not looking at her anymore, his eyes were staring down at the cement walkway under their feet.

Isabelle swallowed, the guys she knew never showed their insecurities at least not at first, "Simon," she whispered, removing her arm from his, "why wouldn't I want to go out with someone like you," she placed her hands on both of his arms pulling him closer to her.

Simon sighed, "Look at you, you're beautiful, and then look at me, I mean, Clary tells me I'm cute and adorable but she has to do that, she's my best friend besides people call their dogs cute and adorable."

Isabelle felt her breath leave her, she moved her hands up to cup Simon's cheeks forcing him to look up at her, "Simon, I wanted to go out with you because you have this very hot," Isabelle smiled as the color began to drain from Simon's face, "very sexy," she moved her face closer to his, "look about you, and the fact," she felt Simon's body tremble as her hot breath caressed his face, "that you don't know just how attractive you really are is a real turn on," Isabelle was leaning so close to Simon that their lips were nearly touching.

Simon's eyes widened, "Are you serious?"

Isabelle shook her head and giggled, "Yes Simon," she pulled back, wrapping her arm through his, "I'm very serious, you're hot."

Isabelle watched as a huge smile appeared on Simon's face, a smile that covered his entire face, "Well then," Simon stood a little taller as the two of them began to walk, "now that we have that settled," his voice was light, happy, "you know I've always told Clary that I was devilishly handsome."

Isabelle giggled; this boy really did bring out the silly school girl in her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clary pushed past other pedestrians as she made her way to Takis, she was normally never this rude but that boy, that ass seemed to bring out the worst in her, she felt like she was about to explode after their encounter, never had Clary met such an egotistical moron, sure he hot, more than hot, he was the definition of pure sexiness but that didn't matter, no it didn't because the minute he opened his mouth Clary saw him for what he truly was, vile.

The minute Clary entered Takis she felt better, the diner seemed to have this calming effect over her, Clary scanned the room looking for Isabelle and Simon, her green eyes spotted them immediately sitting at a booth next to the register.

She felt a small smile forming on her face, Simon looked happy, more than happy, he looked deliriously happy, "Hey guys," Clary placed Max's gift on the table as she slid into the booth.

"Hey Fray," Simon grinned as she took her seat.

"Clary, I can't thank you enough for helping me out with Max's gift," Isabelle leaned over the booth as she spoke.

Clary waved her hand back and forth in the air, dismissing the brunette's statement, "Please, stop thanking me, I enjoyed it," Clary heard the bell over the Takis door ding and fought the urge to turn around, normally she was the one to sit facing the door but now sitting across from Simon and Isabelle she had no other choice but to have her back to the door and she hated it, no she despised it.

"Clary," Simon's voice was anxious, of course he would notice her anxiety, he was her best friend, "we can switch places if you want."

"What's up guys," Isabelle's big brown eyes darted between the two of them.

Clary gave Simon a knowing look and shook her head slightly, "Nothing, I'm fine, now how about we order?"

Clary saw something flash across Isabelle's face, it almost seemed that the tall beauty was jealous but surely she had been mistaken, "Oh Isabelle, I almost forgot," Clary lifter her hand in the air and dropped it on the table, she wanted to change the topic of conversation, she needed to clear the air of the uncomfortable tension had formed around their table.

Isabelle blinked clearly startled by Clary's hand dropping on the booth, "Please Clary, call me Izzy or Iz."

"Ok-ay, Izzy then, you guys won't believe what happened to me at the comic book store," Clary was speaking in a very animated voice, she was desperately hoping to save whatever she had disrupted between Isabelle and Simon.

Simon's face lit up, "Did you find a rare comic or something, wait," he placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "you found an original copy, didn't you."

Clary rolled her eyes while Isabelle placed her hand on Simon's forearm smiling, "No you idiot," Clary looked up at Isabelle, "there was this asinine screaming out your name in the comic store."

Isabelle's face paled as she pointed a finger back to herself, "Calling my name?"

Clary nodded, she heard the bell ding over the door as she continued, "Yeah, it was so obnoxious that when I went to check out at the register I said something to him," Clary frowned, she realized that she felt excited as she recalled the previous events with the blonde.

"Well," Simon was rotating his free hand in the air urging her to move along with her story.

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought for a moment there," Clary continued, "anyways, he was a jerk, he never said how he knew you Izzy but all I know is I never want to see him again."

"What did he say," Simon pushed for more detail.

Isabelle looked mortified, "Oh Clary, I'm so sorry, really," Clary looked at Isabelle, why was she apologizing, it wasn't Isabelle's fault.

"Izzy, it's fine," Clary started but stopped when Isabelle held her hand up in the air.

"No, it's not," Isabelle shook her head frowning, "I have a feeling I know who it is you ran into."

"WHO," Clary and Simon asked in unison?

Isabelle bit her bottom lip, "My brother."

Clary shook her head laughing, "Iz, I promise it wasn't Max, this guy was our age, maybe a little older, and God he was hot," Clary closed her eyes for a moment remember the ass's golden orbs but she quickly opened her eyes, dismissing the guy's hotness, "but like I said he was an ass, so it doesn't matter how hot he was."

Clary noticed the horrified look on Isabelle's face and the confused look on Simon's, "Guys, am I missing something?"

Isabelle looked down at the table mumbling more apologies but Simon pointed his finger to the other side of the booth, "Clary."

Clary turned to look at what Simon was pointing at, "Holy Hell!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here is a new chapter for The Sperm Donor, I hope you guys enjoy

Please leave me some feedback, pretty please!

As always I do not own the characters, just my plot.

Check out my profile to see a list of my other stories, maybe you'll find some other ones you might be interested in

Thanks for reading!


End file.
